Heartbreak and love
by Archmageasha
Summary: All about heartbreak and love, some lemons, all fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I'm going to try and upload at least once a week. There will be some lemons. There will be love and heartbreak and death. Enjoy**

Chapter 1: death

The assassin crept through tresville. This contract would pay well he thought to himself. He reached the house he had been spying on for them past week. Ducking low he stood under the window. Slowly he peeked over the windowsill looking for any sign that he had been detected by the inhabitants,nothing. He pulled a long wire from his sleeve and preceded to pick the lock. The lock was rusty and unused and was quick work to someone with his skill. Silently he slipped in to the house, dagger coming from his right boot to his hand on its own violation. Lying low he inched his way to the bed, like a big shadow. He was halfway there when he heard a knock at the door. Instantly he rolled to the nearby table. The girl in the bed sat bolt upright and screamed. He stood up to silence her when the door to the room was thrown back. Tomas rushed in and seeing the assassin ran to intercept him. As the assassin slashed down at the girl, she threw her blanked which tangled up with the dagger. Before the assassin could pull it free however a shoulder hit him in the stomach and him and Tomas went down. Tomas stood and moved protectively towards Samantha. He drew his dirk and got in the ready position. A dagger seemed to jump into the assassins hand as well as he took his own stance. Tomas fainted a overhead and sweeper his dagger low. The assassin seemed to block it with contempt. The assassin launched into a series of sweeps. Tomas managed to block them awkwardly preferring the sword to the dagger. Tomas was a apprentice swordiner. Swordiner were highly trained people training with dagger sword and bow. But they trained mostly in swords. Not an amateur with the dagger but the assassin was a master dagger user. He trained with it his whole life. Tomas didn't have enough time to draw his sword. He barely had enough time to try a and attack back. His mentor always told him, you will never win if you never attack. He was looking for a chance to strike back but he couldn't. An idea formed at the back of his mind and before he could change his mind he stepped back and threw the dagger. It sailed towards his target like a spinning disc of death. As it neared it's target the assassin swayed to the right and it went straight past his face. The assassin got a good look at his reflection before laughing.

"Now you are unarme-," he got no further as a sword flashed through the air and struck him in the side. Tomas turned and was greeted by a furious hug.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Asked Samantha eyes shut tightly to hold of tears, "I thought you were gonna die."

"Um...well I was wondering if you would like to… gooutwithme," replied Tomas, "are you alright?"

"Thanks to you, yes I am."

"Oh goo-," Tomas was interrupted by Samantha pressing her mouth to his. He hesitated before replying in turn with his kiss. He wanted the moment to last forever, but as he was about to pull away to breath a white hot lance of pain spread through his body, cantering from his side. He fell to his knees and looked to where the wound was. A dagger was producing from his side, hilt deep. Blood was already pouring down and he knew it was fatal. He look to the assassin and just fought a glimpse of triumph as the life left the assassin's eyes. He looked up to Samantha's tearing eyes and said, "you made my last moments alive happy moments."

"You'll be alright," she started but looking at him she knew he wouldn't and stopped.

She heard a thump and looked down at Tomas blood started to dribble down his chin and he croaked out something. Crouching down she leaned in to hear what he said. He said, "I love you."

"I love you to," she replied but he didn't listen, he wouldn't listen anymore for he was dead.

 **So how was that for a tragic love story. There will be more so stay tuned.**


	2. Murder

Try to upload every Monday so enjoy

Chapter 2: murder

Lightning streaked across the sky as the couple sat next to the hearth. The heat dispelling any cold that lurked in the house.

"Well I better go to bed soon," said Scarlet, "I've got work tomorrow."

"Hmmm just a little bit longer," replied Jack.

"Little bit longer of what?" queried Scarlet.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, "a little bit more snuggling next to the fire."

"Oh, well you could of just said that," sniffed Scarlet.

"Or you could of used your common sense for once and just worked that out," countered Jack.

Anger flared in Scarlet's eyes at such insults. She rose saying, "I'm going to bed, NOW!"

"Then go!" Yelled Jack then in a after tone, "and I hope you don't wake up."

As Scarlet left, instead of going to her room she went to the kitchen. Once there she grabbed a skillet and crept slowly back to Jack. Jack heard a skiff behind him and turned in time to meet the skillet face on. Jack crumpled like parchment and Scarlet was left with the heavy job of carrying him away. She dragged him past the highway and across the small bridge that ran across the small stream. She had been carrying him for an hour or so when he shook his head groggily then quickly feeling the headache stopped.

"You," he mumbled, "I'll kill you."

"You sure about that," said Scarlet raising the knife that she bought.

Three hours later found Scarlet with red stains on her dress as well as mud and looking for a long rest for the next days work. Jack didn't come home that day, he never did.

Thx for reading, plz review.


End file.
